


afraid of him (afraid of her)

by rebeltenrose



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, TLJ speculation, basically the trailers got me feeling things and i wrote something, his sorry ass needs to redeem himself, kylo needs to let rey Rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeltenrose/pseuds/rebeltenrose
Summary: A mysterious connection seemed to link the two.~His voice taunts her. She resists his pull.~A short drabble based on shots from the trailer, and vague lines from the databank. Rey-centred; based on Ahch-To.





	afraid of him (afraid of her)

**Author's Note:**

> hello so i’m not an author ((clearly) (i haven’t done any creative writing in 2 years since high school)). it’s almost 1am and the temptation to write was overwhelming. talk to me about star wars and marvel on tumblr/insta: rebeltenrose - thank you for reading <33

Rainfall.

Rey basked in it. Closed her eyes and spread her arms, welcoming it. She seemed to drown in the simple feeling of droplets rhythmically hitting her skin. The foreign sensation calmed her, soothed her worries.

The calm before the storm. 

To her, the rain symbolised regeneration- rebirth, almost. Starting afresh. She hoped the rainfall marking the start of her second month on Ahch-To meant something. 

He was hesitant to train her at first. Was worried that history was going to repeat itself, as it always does. He convinced himself he couldn’t go through the pain again. Not after ben-

Soft brown eyes snapped open at the thought of him. The man cruel enough to murder his father by his own hand, the man with the audacity to thank him-

There is no emotion, there is peace. 

The young jedi centered herself, the droplets grounding her. Reminding her of her current whereabouts. She would not think of him. She would not-

‘Scavenger’.. his voice whispered in her ear, taunting, ‘You can’t hide forever.’

Rey threw her mental barriers up, effectively slamming the door to their link, their connection. 

She would never forget the look on master lukes face when she first told him. She had never seen someone look as terrified as he had. Afraid of him.

Rey turned on her heels and began her nightly trek back to the stone huts, hair and clothes thoroughly drenched. 

-

Time wasn’t real. Not here. One minute she was a young woman, fighting a man dressed in shadows, wielding a weapon forged from fire. The next, she was a girl. no older than 10 years old. climbing, looting, falling-

Staring down the barrel of a blaster gun in an overwhelmingly green landscape. Aiming, aiming, firing at a faceless man. Woman? Child? She would never know. Maybe it was-

Finn. Her first friend. Her only friend. Cradling him in her arms after suffering fatal injuries. The intense blue light of the falcon. The path to the unknown. To finding the force-

‘I can show you the ways of the force’, the voice echoed. Haunting her dreams once again.


End file.
